dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Cynderheart
Welcome to the ! Hi Tigersilver, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Tigersilver page. Before getting started, make sure you read and agree to our policies. After that, make sure you get all your supplies from Diagon Alley and create your character page. Please check out the starting guide to get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jiskran (Talk) 12:26, January 21, 2013 Talk Page Start Hi, Tigersilver The easiest way to start is probably with this link DAW:SUG. This page, I hope, will cover most of your basic questions. If not, I'll be back online in a few hours, and will happily help all I can. Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 12:38, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Hi There! Did you sort Ruby at Forum:Sorting? If not, could you do so? P.S: If you need a hand with coding etc. please feel free to ask. I am particularly proud of Alexis "Lexi" Kember. Tigersilver You should never create a page for yourself as a user. That's what your profile page is for. --Rabbitty (talk) 14:54, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Your Sorting Forum Names and such Tigersilver, unfortunately it's our policy that a character cannot have a user's name or be closely connected to a major HP character. So, one reason why your Forum would have been rejected is simply the name. Please try to create a different one - any country or culture, but reasonably sensible and realistic for a person. Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 17:14, January 31, 2013 (UTC) I would strongly recommend that 'Tiger' - in any language - should play no part in the name. A What's in a name? So long as you can explain the Clawheart name in a logical manner, it's sounds OK to me. Please remember the characters here are (98%) human, so animalistic names sound strange. If you want, I'll have a look at the whole Forum, and approve it, if it's acceptable. If not, I'll try to explain why. :P Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 19:27, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Sofia Clawheart Sorting Congratulations! Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 16:32, February 1, 2013 (UTC) PS The pic seems OK to me, but we really don't go much more undressed/sexier than that here :) A Your first word bubble I've built a bubble for Sofia, Tigersilver. The code you need to copy will be on the next line. The result will look something like this. You can go to the page Template:Sofia C and change anything you like. :) Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 20:52, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Difficult This sounds to me like an animal, not human surname, Tigersliver. Can you not think of something more 'mainstream'? Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 22:49, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Pic Looks good :) I don't know of anyone else using that actor/personality. Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 23:22, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Sorting Forums Jake's Sorting Jake's Bubble }} Post please Please post in the library with Sofia. [[User:BeatriceMillerIsTheBest|'I Miss You, I Miss Your Smile and I will shed A Tear Every Once and a While']] 22:46, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Spells When your characters are in class, you just don't make them suddenly master the spell, you have to wait until the user of the professor posts as the Game Master (GM) to know if your character got it right. Thanks! posted I posted. [[User:BeatriceMillerIsTheBest|'I Miss You, I Miss Your Smile and I will shed A Tear Every Once and a While']] 23:33, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Head of Ravenclaw's Office Your presence is requested in the Head of Ravenclaw's Office. Please post as Sofia Clawheart and Jake Coperfire. [[User:FrejahLeighton|'Frejah']] owl me 05:25, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Ollivander's I have a problem with the Jake RP here, as he is not telling the old man the truth. He's a bully and a supremacist, with no desire to help people in general. Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 15:37, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Crystalean Koontz Sorting Congratulations! Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 00:54, February 9, 2013 (UTC) PS You will have to wait now about two weeks to create any more chars. :) "}} RE: Scathach You can use her Word bubble like this: Sorting Technically, This character should'nt be sorted till tommorow. But I don't seem the harm of sorting a day before. Also, please please be patient. Please avoid asking 3 users to sort your character. Your forum was made 2 hours ago. Please be patient. 18:32, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Hey! :) Will do. Sofia and Scatty I am not sure what you expect me to do with Sofia and Scatty in Ramley's office. Since they are both back in the Forest with Ava, I don't see how the RP can go any further as your characters are now in two places at the same time. Let me know what you want to do about that. Frejah Owl Me 08:06, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Adult Sorting Animagi Training This course is for Fifth Years and older only, Tiger, so can you remove the posts for Scathach, please? When Sarah talks of a prtner, she means one of her room-mates (i.e. the animals Template:Animagi Matters - Web of life). Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 22:51, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Carter's Sorting Talk Bubble } |text = } |user name = Tigersilver }} Alexzandra's Sorting Hog's Head To continue, I think you'll need to fix your talk bubbles [[User:Colin687|'Colin']][[User talk:Colin687|'687']] 20:54, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Award Congratulations! Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 16:20, March 5, 2013 (UTC) chat Please get on chat. [[User:BeatriceMillerIsTheBest|'YOU ARE NOW ROCKING WITH... BeatriceMillerIsTheBest']] 20:24, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Wanna join my wiki? The header says it all. The link is: starpower.wikia.com [[User:BeatriceMillerIsTheBest|'YOU ARE NOW ROCKING WITH... BeatriceMillerIsTheBest']] 20:24, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Sorry wrong link starpowerroleplay.wikia.com [[User:BeatriceMillerIsTheBest|'YOU ARE NOW ROCKING WITH... BeatriceMillerIsTheBest']] 20:26, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Sorting 15:55, March 6, 2013 (UTC)